1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One proposed printer includes a light source and a light-receiving device provided in a print head, and moves the print head in a main scanning direction orthogonal to a transport direction of a recording sheet and ejects ink in order to print an image on a recording sheet. When a printing is performed, the proposed printer emits light from the light source, detects the reflected light from the recording sheet by the light-receiving device, thereby determining a position of a rear edge of the recording sheet, and controls the eject and stop of ejection of ink based on the determined position of the rear edge (e.g., refer to JP 2001-96874 A, FIG. 2).